Scar on My Heart
by XxTsuki-chan13xX
Summary: Satsuki is having a hard time dealing with the pain of her breakup with Aomine. Both good and bad memories of their time together still have a hold over her. Will the love of her friends be enough to lift Satsuki's spirits?


_It's days like this that make me think of you the most. When the air is cold. When the wind whips and bites at my face. When the snow falls quietly all around the city._

_The sky looks pale and gray. I look up. Instead of enjoying the gentle descent of sparkling snowflakes, I feel a twinge of pain as I picture your face._

_I can't help but think about how you're no longer here by my side. You're not here to shelter me from the cold with your strong arms. I can't see that devilish smirk or the fiery look in those navy blue eyes._

Momoi smiles bitterly as Aomine's voices echoes in her mind. "I'll never let you go, Satsuki. You're mine forever."

_Not all of that was a lie, huh, Dai-chan? It's been months since you left but here I am still thinking about you._

Momoi still remembered the day that the blue haired man said he loved her so clearly. Aomine took her to a spring festival. Unlike today, the sky was azure blue. The dazzling sun pleasantly warmed Satsuki's pale skin.

Her long, bright pink hair cascaded over her shoulders. A white sundress flaunted her hourglass figure. Momoi was feeding Aomine bits of the bento she had made. They were sprawled out on a picnic blanket beneath sakura trees in full bloom. A cool breeze would come and stir up the little pink flower petals. It was absolute bliss.

Aomine was looking as gorgeous as always. A loose, midnight blue tank top provided a peek at tanned pectorals. He wore a white button down shirt open over it that showed off his biceps. Tan cargo pants showed off the man's long, muscular legs.

Aomine drew Satsuki closer to him, bento off to the side. The pink haired girl couldn't help but melt into his embrace. She sat comfortably in Aomine's lap. Momoi lazily traced his abs with one hand, the other intertwined with Aomine's.

Sweet moments like this meant the world to Satsuki. It wasn't often that she could spend time with Daiki like this. The man usually had nothing but basketball on his mind. Satsuki had spent so much time perfecting her ability to analyze opponents. Momoi herself loved basketball but not as much as she loved Aomine. She would have done anything to have made herself useful to him. The feelings that the girl had for her childhood friend were no longer platonic. They had blossomed into something greater.

This was Momoi's first taste of love. The young woman frowned as she remembered how something that was once so sweet turned sour. The memories of springtime bliss faded away as Satsuki remembered that fateful day. It happened in this same apartment that she once shared with Aomine.

Momoi had come home early from the university to find Aomine waiting for her, a suitcase at his side. Even now, their conversation was a blur. She could still hear Aomine saying," I can't keep doing this, Satsuki. I just don't love you anymore."

Satsuki remembered demanding a reason and being met with silence. She remembered watching the first man that she had ever loved walk out of the door through eyes bleary with tears. Aomine probably did her a favor by not looking back.

Satsuki stared blankly at the falling snow as she fought her way through painful memories back to the present. Momoi didn't want to relive a second of the dark period that followed her breakup with Aomine. It was painful to see his face every day at school because they belonged to the same group of friends. She couldn't stand how angry she was at herself for not being able to hate the bluenette, for continuing to love him even after all that happened between them.

"Momoi," a quiet voice called out. The pink haired woman jumped at the sudden sound and whipped around. A small man with light blue hair and dark blue eyes was standing on the other side of the balcony connected to Satsuki's apartment. A genuine smile broke out over the young woman's face. "Kuroko, it's nice to see you," she chimed.

Uncharacteristically, Kuroko walked up to Momoi and hugged her tight. "You don't have to hold it in, you know? If you're in pain, you have plenty of friends to support you." The man spoke in his usual stoic way but the warmth of his words reached Momoi.

"Kuroko! Momoi! What's the hold up!", Riko called from somewhere in the apartment. "We're going to be late for the movie if you tow don't hurry up," Hyuga nagged.

Kuroko released Momoi and gave her a small smile. "Let's go. Kise is going to whine if we're late meeting up with him and the other guys." Momoi laughed in agreement. She didn't have to take on everything that she was dealing with alone and was glad about it. Momoi left behind her bitter memories and went arm and arm with Kuroko for a night on the town with the friends she cherished.

**X**

**X**

**A/N:** I'm sorry I made Aomine such a jerk in this one. I really do love him :D. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway. Please review!


End file.
